The present invention refers to improvements in a device for cleaning the doors of battery-arranged coke furnaces which have been designed and constructed to substantially improve the structure and efficiency of currently used systems having the same end purpose.
A major problem presented by these furnaces is the lack of tightness between the doors, leading to both air inlets as well as gas emissions, with the consequent contamination and economic losses.
Normally, and to a greater extent than others, this is due to an improper cleaning of the frames and above all of the doors, inasmuch as it is difficult to service the devices which are mounted on travelling machines, therefore also presenting a risk for the personnel in charge of repairing and servicing them.
Currently, there exist various devices for cleaning the doors used by the manufacturers of this type of coke furnaces which are installed on the coke guiding machines or coke extracting machines (furnace removers).
All these devices mainly consist of a frame which supports a mechanism moving the cleaning tools comprised of scraping blades, brushes, etc. In accordance which the invention, there is provided a movable carriage for a door cleaning device which can be used by any of the current cleaning devices without having to be installed on the coke guiding machine or furnace remover, since it is mounted on a fixed structure.